Asia Tour 2017
A new production toured South Korea and Taiwan from June 2017 to March 2018. The production is an Australian production, by the same team as the 2015 Australasian Tour and the 2014 Asia Tour. Official Website - www.musicalcats.co.kr Production Team Associate Director & Choreographer - Chrissie Cartwright Make Up Designer - Karen Dawson Wigs Supervisor - Jenny Dean Costume Supervisor - Tracy Stiles Resident Director - Ross Hannaford Resident Choreographer - Amy Berrisford Dance Captain - Taylor Scanlan 뮤지컬 캣츠 2017 Coming! Musical CATS Korea Production Trailer - Asia Tour 2017 Production Specifics Early hinted production details include new costumes and make up for the first time in Asia, and a "new aria" and confirmed the use of Gillian Lynne's choreography. Rehearsals began on May 8th for the July 11th opening. The production kicked off on July 11 at the Haeoreum Theater of the National Theater of Korea in central Seoul. :"The English language touring production of “Cats” is coming to Korea once again, after three years with a new cast and some touch-ups. According to Clip Service, the Korean production company that is bringing the upcoming “Cats,” the makeup and costumes of some of the cats have changed as well as the choreography. :'People who have seen the show over 100 times will really see the difference,” said Brad Little who will play Old Deuteronomy, the wise leader of the Jellicle Cats in the coming production. “People who have seen the show once or twice may feel like they are seeing the same show, but it’s the megamusical fans of ‘Cats,’ which we know there are many, that will definitely be able to pick out differences. They would probably pick out more differences than we actors can.' "Korea Joonang Daily - Interview According to Tracy Stiles, the costume supervisor of the show, the production will include the new look of Grizabella and the revamped Growltiger scene. Rum Tum Tugger will be performed in the original way though, as it was done before the London revival opened. For the first time in an Asian production, the UK style costumes, make up and wigs will be used. Therefore, the English team of supervisors, including Tracy Stiles, Jenny Dean and Karen Dawson, were brought to South Korea. Cast Gallery Pyramid 3 Asia 17.jpg Munkus Adam Bailey Asia 17 1 crop.png Gumbie Trio 1 Asia 17.jpg Gumbie Tap 1 Asia 17.jpg Tugger Girls Asia 17 3a.png Tugger girls 2 Asia 17.jpg Tugger girls 1 Asia 17.jpg Tugger Will Richardson Asia 17 1.jpg Bustopher graphics Asia 17 1.png Mungo Rumple graphics Asia 17 1.png Mungo Rumple Asia 17 1 gr.png Jellicle Ball 1 Asia 17.jpg Jellicle Ball 2 Asia 17.jpg Jellicle Ball 3 Asia 17.jpg Gus Ian Jon Bourg 2.jpg Gus Ian Jon Bourg Asia 17 1.jpg Bomba Deme Asia 17 1.png Griz Laura Emmitt Asia 17 1.jpg Griz Laura Emmitt Asia 17 2.jpg Addressing 1 Asia 17.jpg Addressing 2 Asia 17.jpg Admetus Thomas Inge 1.jpg Admetus Thomas Inge 2.jpg Macavity Thomas Inge 2.jpg Macavity Thomas Inge 1.jpg Macavity Asia 17 Thomas Inge.jpg Alonzo Kamen Knight 1.jpg Alonzo Kamen Knight 2.jpg Alonzo Kamen Knight Asia 17 1.jpg Alonzo Kamen Knight Asia 17 2.jpg Bustopher Ian Jon Bourg 1.jpg Gus Ian Jon Bourg 1.jpg Bill Bailey Matt Antonucci 1.jpg Bill Bailey Matt Antonucci 2.jpg Bill Bailey Asia 17 Matt Antonucci 2.jpg Bill Bailey Asia 17 Matt Antonucci.jpg Bombalurina Suzie Melloy 1.jpg Bombalurina Suzie Melloy 2.jpg Carbucketty Jal Joshua 1.jpg Carbucketty Jal Joshua 2.jpg Cassandra Taryn Donna 1.jpg Cassandra Taryn Donna 2.jpg Cassandra Taryn Donna BormanAsia 17.jpg Cori Tant Aaron Lynch Mila de Biaggi 1.jpg Cori Tant Aaron Lynch Mila de Biaggi 2.jpg Cori Tant Aaron Lynch Mila de Biaggi Asia 17.jpg Demeter Ashleigh Hauschild Korea17 1.jpg Demeter Ashleigh Hauschild Korea17 2.jpg Electra Jazz Miller 1.jpg Electra Jazz Miller 2.jpg George Taylor Scanlan 1.jpg George Taylor Scanlan 2.jpg George Taylor Scanlan Asia 17 1.jpg Grizabella Laura Emmitt 1.jpg Grizabella Laura Emmitt 2.jpg Jellylorum Francesca Benton Stace 1.jpg Jellylorum Francesca Benton Stace 2.jpg Jemima Carly Miles 1.jpg Jemima Carly Miles 2.jpg Jenny Madison Green 1.jpg Jenny Madison Green 2.jpg Misto Chris Favaloro Asia 17 2.jpg Mistoffelees Christopher Favaloro 1.jpg Mistoffelees Christopher Favaloro 2.jpg Mungo Rump George Hankers Jasmin Colangelo 1.jpg Mungo Rump George Hankers Jasmin Colangelo 2.jpg Mungo Rumple Asia 17 2 George Hankers Jasmin Colangelo.jpg Munkustrap Adam Bailey 1.jpg Munkustrap Adam Bailey 2.jpg Old Deuteronomy Brad Little 1.jpg Old Deuteronomy Brad Little 2.jpg Rum Tum Tugger Will Richardson 1.jpg Rum Tum Tugger Will Richardson.jpg Skimbleshanks Hayden Baum 1.jpg Skimbleshanks Hayden Baum 2.jpg Victoria Karina Russsll Asia 17 2.jpg Victoria Karina Russsll Asia 17 1.jpg Venues South Korea * Gimhae - 29/6/2017 - 02/07/2017 * Seoul - 09/07/2017 - 10/09/2017 * Gwangju - 16/9/2017 - 19/9/2017 * Daejeon - 28/9/2017 - 8/10/2017 * Ulsan - 13/10/2017 - 15/10/2017 * Incheon - 20/10/2017 - 22/10/2017 * Goyang - 27/10/2017 - 29/10/2017 * Busan - 03/11/2017 - 19/11/2017 * Seongnam - 23/11/2017 - 26/11/2017 * Jeonju - 01/12/2017 - 03/12/2017 * Cheonan - 08/12/2017 - 10/12/2017 * Daegu - 15/12/2017 - 07/01/2018 * Changwon - 12/01/2018 - 14/01/2018 * Uijeongbu - 19/01/2018 - 21/01/2018 * Seoul - 27/01/2018 - 18/02/2018 Taiwan * Taichung - 01/03/2018 - 04/03/2018 * Tainan - 08/03/2018 - 11/03/2018 * Taipei - 15/03/2018 - 18/03/2018 Trivia *Cats reached 2 million cumulative audiences in South Korea in December 2017.news.zum.com References Category:Productions